Got to Meet Someone Like You
"Got to Meet Someone Like You" is the two hundred and thirty-fourth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on December 7th, 2016. Summary Natalie sits at a bus stop with Satan and questions if they really should go back to the coast, and how he knows she doesn't just have a typical illness. He says it's his intuition, and she points out that they have to ride a bus for eight hours because of a gut feeling. He argues that he already got someone to stand in for her while she was gone, and wonders what else he has to do to appease her. Before they left, a demon boy, disguised as Natalie, holds a chemistry book and tries to understand what Satan wants him to do. He has to pretend to be her, sitting in her room and doing her homework, which Satan confirms. The demon asks how long he has to do it, and Satan answers that it's until they return from their trip. The demon scratches his head and looks through the book, concerned that he's not a good actor and won't be believable enough, and that he hates her homework. Natalie points out that he can attribute his strange behavior to her being sick, and that he just has to be present at school and make sure her dad sees him. Satan tells the demon they'll come back in a few days at most and he should stay disguised until they do. He doesn't expect it to be difficult, and the demon promises to do as good of a job as he can. Natalie then encourages him to go entertain her father in the living room so they can slip away. Unsure of himself, he walks out of the room while Natalie and Satan watch. The demon greets Alex and asks if he wants to spend time together on his day off. He agrees, wondering what she would prefer to do. She wants him to decide, and he suggests they go get some food. She approves of the idea, and he tells her to get in the car while he grabs his wallet. The real Natalie watches their interaction, and suddenly notices a bottle of alcohol slightly hidden under the couch. She's surprised and sad to see that he picked up the habit again."Mr. McAllister" In the present, after noticing she's lost in thought, Satan catches Natalie's attention and assures her that he handled everything and she shouldn't worry. She hesitantly agrees, and then changes the subject. She asks Satan why he's doing so much to help her and if he loves her. He doesn't know what she's talking about, and she interrupts him, declaring that she loves him. He stops, wide-eyed, and falls silent. Natalie thanks him for taking care of her, and points out that they're no longer in a contract so he's not required to do anything for her, yet he still does. She adds that while she doesn't always get his motives or thoughts, she's still grateful. He turns to her, still too stunned to say anything. She thanks him again and tells him that she's happy she met him. Characters in order of appearance References Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc